Preso de tus labios
by Sweethlove
Summary: Definitivamente otra noche mas que se iba directo al caño. -Estúpido kabuto- Mascullo frunciendo el ceño con fastidio. Si no hubiera sido por ese cuatrochi intento de mujer subdesarrollado, él ya podría encontrarse en los brazos de Morfeo. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

"**PRESO DE TUS LABIOS"**

.

.

.

Se trataba de una cálida y abrazadora noche de otoño. La tenue brisa que rondaba por los alrededores incitaba que las copas de los árboles desprendieran las hojas que a duras penas se mantenían adheridas a las ramas. Estás levitan por toda la superficie con libertad esparcida; destilaban paz en cada movimiento que ejecutaban.

Su mente divagaba con inutilidad aquella noche.

Volvió a cerrar sus párpados, oprimiéndolos, tratando de lograr que el sueño le llegara de una jodida vez. ¿Nunca se les ocurrió que cerrando bien fuerte los ojos podrían dormirse más rápido? Bueno, él no, es más, lo creía ridículo. Sin embargo, a estas alturas hasta lo más ridículo le parecía lógico.

Un nuevo suspiró fue desprendido de sus labios entre el silencio presente que emanaba aquel cuarto a penumbras. El despliegue de sus párpados, cerrados minutos antes, asomaron unos profundos y penetrantes ojos negros, tal así, como la negrura de la noche.

Una mirada obscura y carente de luz.

De una patada mando a volar las blanquecinas sabanas que lo arropaban. Estás quedaron extendidas por todo el suelo de madera. Su cuerpo se removió inquieto en la cama, no podía hallar una posición que le resultara cómoda.

_Un día difícil, una noche imposible, _pensó.

Se incorporó sentándose en el borde de la cama y, simultáneamente, llevó una mano en dirección a sus hebras azabaches para revolvérselas. Acto seguido, sacó la mano de su cabellera y esta vez se restregó la cara con la misma. Su vista fue a parar directo a la ventana situada frente a él, por dónde un destelló de luz plateada, proveniente de la luna, se colaba con intrepidez. Se quedó unos instantes contemplando aquel pequeño rayito de luz. Sintió como una sensación cálida comenzaba a envolver su pecho hasta llenarlo. Identificó rápidamente el sentimiento de paz, el mismo que lo acompañaba vigorosamente cuando permanecía cerca de ella.

Un gesto de fastidió se dibujó en su rostro al percatarse, una vez más, que nuevamente estaba pensando en su antigua compañera de equipo, cabía decir mucho más en ese último tiempo.

Anteriormente, cuando acababa de abandonar la aldea de la hoja, lo había encontrado razonable dado que había formado un lazo muy fuerte con sus compañeros de equipo; inclusive, hasta lo consideró normal ya que con el tiempo su mente dejaría de hacerlo y se concentraría única y exclusivamente en su venganza. Pero este no era caso, era totalmente diferente, no sólo porque ya había pasado más de un año y medio de su partida, sino que ya no pensaba en su antiguo equipo de gennin en conjuntó. No, su mente divagaba primordialmente en su compañera. En _Sakura_. Era delirante.

Estaba cansado, molestó, por lo cual no podía evitar sentirse frustrado.

La cuestión era simple: por alguna estúpida razón, por más que haya intentado enfocar su mente al cien por ciento en su entrenamiento -y no es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho-, no podía dejar de pensar en la _"molestia"_ de su compañera. Lo que ocasionaba que su mal humor se incrementará a niveles indescriptibles, si es que eso era posible.

Una vez más volvió cerrar sus ojos con firmeza, como si intentara reunir su concentración al máximo. ¿Tampoco se les cruzó por la cabeza que cerrando fuertemente los ojos podrías concentrarte mejor en algo? A él sí. Lo creía mucho más razonable que cerrar los ojos para dormirse con rapidez.

Necesitaba concentrarse, recordar el preciso instante en el qué se había vuelto tan estúpido.

No podía comprender como él, Uchiha Sasuke, único sobreviviente de la matanza de uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo shinobi, y por ende, el único Uchiha que quedaba sobre la faz de la tierra –o eso tenía entendido él-; criminal de rangos S, asesino a sangre fría -porque podía matar a cualquiera sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o sentimiento alguno- ¡podía estar desvelándose, sólo porque a su mente se le ocurría jugarle una mala pasada pensando en bobadas como tales!

—Estúpido, Kabuto. —masculló frunciendo el ceño y conteniendo la rabia.

Si no hubiera sido por ese cuatrochi intento de mujer sub-desarrollado, él ya podría encontrarse precisamente en los brazos de morfeo. Volvió a refunfuñar algunas cuantas maldiciones más hacía el de cabellera gris, recordando los acontecimientos dados algunas semanas antes.

**-Flash Black-**

_El cielo se encontraba teñido de un color grisáceo, a medida que la espesa neblina se iba haciendo cada vez más presente, cubriendo las grandes montañas y los árboles de los bosques. Se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta, esa era la razón por la cual cierto azabache camina de regresó a su cuarto acompañado de un peligris que portaba, para su gusto, unas horribles gafas sobre su rostro._

"_Valla forma de interrumpir un entrenamiento por una simple tormenta", pensó el azabache molestó al recordar lo mucho que se estaba entreteniendo con Kabuto. Sonrió para sus adentros de manera arrogante._

_Por lo general, muy pocas veces se le presentaba la oportunidad de medir fuerzas con Kabuto dado que siempre entrenaba con Orochimaru o solo. Pero esta vez, como Orochimaru tenía algo "más importante que hacer", según lo que le había __dicho__ Yakushi cuando se presentó ante él diciéndole que sería su oponente ese día, no le había quedado de otra. _

_Al principió no le había gustado mucho la idea. Era de sobra sabido que al pelinegro no le caía precisamente bien el chico de gafas, y lo mismo viceversa. Sin embargo, a medida que la pelea iba avanzando, fue cambiando de opinión; debía admitir que el chico de cabellera gris era muy bueno a lo que respectaba en combate, pero no tan bueno como él. Había aprendido demasiado en los entrenamientos con Orochimaru, así que no le había resultado difícil hacerle frente. Le estaba dando una buena paliza, y pudo haber cumplido su cometido del todo, si tan sólo el muy idiota no hubiera insistido en que se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta y a su vez apelado que al día siguiente tendría una misión para "Lord Orochimaru"; por ende, debía regresar para preparase y que esté le informara de que trataría. _

_Una excusa patética en su totalidad. ¿A quién diablos le importaba que tuviera un misión para ese complejo de gato en celo? Eso no era más que pretexto de marica. _

"_Maldito cobarde", el portador del Sharingan iba sumido en sus pensamientos a medida que maldecía internamente a kabuto._

_Ambos caminaban en silencio por los largos y escasamente iluminados pasillos de la guarida. Ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna en el transcurso que volvían de regresó. No hasta que un destelló de malicia surco los ojos de Yakushi al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas y se disponía a pronunciar las primeras palabras en todo el camino._

—_Así que la famosa pupila de la godaime Tsunade, con fuerza bruta y medic-ninn, era nada más y nada menos que la pequeña Haruno __—__Soltó de golpe mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro. Esto no paso de inadvertido para Sasuke._

_El moreno lo miró de soslayo. Una expresión dura y fría bañaba su rostro por completo. _

—_Hmp ¿Pretendes que vaya a felicitarla o qué? No me interesa __—__Escupió con indiferencia, para luego continuar con la vista centrada en el camino._

_Siguieron marchando unos segundos más en silencio. La tensión entre ambos se había vuelto tan palpable, a cierto punto que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo; pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo a Kabuto, había dado en el punto con su comentario. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, y quién con fuego juega, quemado saldría. Aún así no le interesaba, tenía que comprobar sus sospechas, por lo que se dispuso a romper el silencio por segunda vez consecutiva:_

—_Uhm, pensé que tal vez te podía interesar saber algo de tu antigua compañera, puesto qué... —Hizo una breve pausa que conllevó breves segundos, y después de un momento prosiguió: —Llegaste a tenerle afecto; claro está, junto con el resto de tu antiguo equipo. _

_Oh sí, con eso de seguro se había ganado por completo estar en la lista negra de Uchiha; sin embargo, le gustaba verlo cabreado y confundido por sus comentarios._

_Sasuke paró en seco. Habían llegado al final del camino; justó en la parte en que el recorrido de la guarida se dividía en otros dos largos, y pobremente, iluminados pasillos. Uno dirigido hacia la izquierda y el otro a la derecha. _

_Volteó con lentitud exagerada quedando frente a frente con Kabuto. Se dedicó, por unos segundos, a fulminarlo con la mirada sin decir vocal. Él no se inmutó, ni mucho menos se dejó intimidar por la fuerte mirada que Sasuke le lanzaba, más bien sostuvo la mirada. Negro contra negro. Luego de un momento de tensión, y duelo de miradas, el azabache habló:_

—_¿Qué mierda estás intentando decirme? __—__Su voz era ronca y destilaba odio en ella. "A que está jugando este imbécil", fue el primer pensamiento que se alojó en su mente mientras trataba de controlar sus intentos de matanza y ganas de ver el suelo teñido por la sangre del ojinegro._

—_Nada __—__Procedió a responder con total tranquilidad__—. __Sólo pensaba que tal vez…_

_Las palabras murieron en su boca al sentir de un momento al otro la falta de aire. Sasuke, con un rápido movimiento, lo había tomado por el cuello aprisionándolo contra la pared. Al levantar la mirada, sus ojos ya no eran negros como la noche, ahora se hallaban teñidos de un rojo carmesí. Había activado el Sharingan. _

_El azabache de cabellos alborotados sé inclinó hasta su oído y con una voz tétrica, la cual Kabuto nunca había escuchado antes, en un susurro pronunció:_

—_Tú no tienes que pensar nada __—__habló amenazante, haciendo más firme su agarre—. No vaya a ser cosa que por hacerlo te quedes descabezado o sin cerebro. _

_El ninja renegado, sintiendo la falta de aire, comenzaba a ahogarse y empezaba a perder la conciencia. Sasuke solo bufó y soltó bruscamente su cuello. Kabuto cayó de rodillas, respirando agitadamente mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y se llevaba una mano al cuello por inercia. _

—_Hmp —Fue lo único que se limitó a pronunciar antes de girar sobre sus talones y continuar su camino perdiéndose por unos de los largos pasillos._

_El peligris lo observó alejarse lentamente. Una vez que desapareció por el corredor, se incorporó y acomodó las gafas. Definitivamente, había sacado de sus casillas a Sasuke el haber mencionado a la de cabellos rosáceos. _

_Sí, efectivamente sus sospechas habían sido comprobadas. Lo que sentía Uchiha hacía Haruno no era sólo un cariño de amistad, iba más allá de eso. _

_Sonrió de manera arrogante y burlona ante esto._

—_Al fin y al cabo, lo que vi esa noche era cierto. —Susurro para sí mismo a medida que la sonrisa cínica dibujada en su rostro iba en aumento. _

_Volteó su cuerpo, comenzando a marchar en dirección opuesta al camino que Sasuke habia tomado minutos antes. _

"_Bueno, valió la pena después de todo. Por lo menos conozco la debilidad de Uchiha", especulaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos con tranquilidad. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que venía de ganar una batalla, puesto que su rostro era todo un poema._

**_-Fin del flash back-_**

Se levantó de la cama e impulsó sus piernas en dirección a la ventana, y en su afán por encontrar un poco más de paz observó a través de ella; la oscura noche, la luz plateada que emanaba la luna sobre el suelo, las copas de los árboles, las hojas de arce que danzaban con libertad a raíz de la ligera brisa nocturna. Todo se encontraba en su punto exacto.

Ese mismo escenario le recordaba a Konoha. A la noche de su partida, aquella en que lo dejó todo y nada. Porqué, al final de cuentas, ¿qué tenía él allí? _Nada_. Esa era la única palabra que se le cruzaba por la cabeza al hacerse tal pregunta. Si bien, Naruto y Sakura, al igual que Kakashi, lo consideraban como si fuera uno más de esa familia que se había formado, él no lo hacía. No podía hacerlo. La familia no se traiciona, y eso era justamente lo que él les había hecho. Los había apuñalado por la espalda sin previo aviso.

En el momento que atravesó la salida de Konoha con el fin de conseguir más poder, se había convertido en un ninja renegado que el día de mañana sería señalado como traidor. Aunque esto último no era algo que lo consternaba en demasía. No le interesaba lo que los demás pensaran de su persona, o si ya lo tachaban como traidor. Él tenía asuntos más primordiales de los que debía ocuparse, y sinceramente, tenían cierta importancia personal.

Dejando de lado su principal objetivo, el cual era el causante de qué se encontrara dónde estaba, primero tendría que lidiar con su lucha interna-obsesiva de pensar en la molestia de su ex-compañera.

Volviendo al tema de inicio, una pregunta nublo su mente:

"_¿A caso sería posible que kabuto hubiera podido ver algo_ _aquella_ _noche?" _Trató de no dar por sentado del todo la respuesta. No era tonto, ese maldito infeliz sabía algo. Pero, ¿qué?

* * *

Muchísimas Gracias por leer. ¿Me regalan un review? Son gratis :3.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

Un nuevo suspiró salió liberado de sus labios; el tercero en una misma noche. Sin embargo, no se trataba de un suspiró que expresara fastidió; todo lo contrario, era más bien uno que emanaba cansancio hasta inclusive destilaba algo de… ¿Nostalgia? Sí, nostalgia. No por el hecho de que últimamente las cosas no le estuvieran saliendo tal como él quisiera que fueran. Eso sería ridículo. El motivo de este sentimiento que empezaba a sucumbirlo cada vez más, hasta el punto de atentar con ahogar su corazón, era aquello que había hecho y ahora ocasionaba que le quitara el sueño. Nunca se había imaginado que acarrearía consecuencias de este tipo.

Distinguió su reflejó a través del cristal de la ventana. Observó la imagen que esta le reproducía: mismos ojos profundos, oscuros y penetrantes; pelo levemente desprolijo de un tono negro azulado, piel nívea, sin ningún tipo de rasguño aparente y finalmente su rostro, el cual ya hace mucho tiempo escaseaba de expresión alguna.

Nunca dejaba que nadie atravesara su defensa, tanto en el campo de batalla como a lo que concernía a sus sentimientos, y nunca más lo haría. Porque sí, él en algún momento de su corta vida se había animado a derrumbar las paredes que rodeaban su corazón y creía impenetrables. Pero, ¿de qué sirvió? Solo provocó que su ya tan estropeado corazón interactuara con los cálidos sentimientos que sus compañeros de equipo le proporcionaron para luego verse obligado a abandonar todo aquello, y una vez más volver construir las barreras que lo envolvían.

Se permitió, una vez más, recordar aquel secreto que celosamente guardaba solo para él y nadie más.

**-Flash Black-**

_Las nubes se habían esparcido por todo el cielo, y ahora la única presente entre ambos era la luna misma: grande, redonda y luminosa. La luz plateada que irradiaba en ese momento alumbraba el pavimento de cemento como las copas de los árboles que se alzaban a los costados de la calle. Al mismo tiempo, aquella luz, actuaba como una manta abrazadora que iluminaba sus pieles._

―"_Sakura… Gracias por todo" __—__Fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó para luego golpearla y dejarla inconsciente. _

_El frágil cuerpo de ella no alcanzó a tocar el empedrado suelo, puesto que él detuvo su caída aferrándola contra su pecho. Suavemente la tomó en brazos para depositarla en la banca que se hallaba a un lado del camino. La recostó cuidadosamente en el banco de cemento, el cual para su gusto, estaba un tanto helada. Luego, se colocó en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura de ella y así tomarse unos minutos más para contemplarla en silencio. _

_Quería, necesitaba y deseaba grabarla en su memoria hasta tal punto de que esa última imagen jamás se borrara de su mente. Por más que esa escena no fuera uno de sus mejores recuerdos. _

―…" _¡Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo!" _

_Esas habían sido sus palabras minutos antes. Sentía como su corazón latía tan fuerte que llegaba a temer a que no se mantuviera por mucho tiempo más en su lugar._

_No podía, no debía, no quería dejarse ablandar por ella. No en estas circunstancias. No ahora. Podía sentir la voz de ella repetirse en su mente. _

―…"_Sí tú te quedas conmigo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Cada día será de alegría. ¡Yo puedo darte felicidad! Haré todo por ti, Sasuke. Así que por favor, quédate conmigo ¡Te lo imploró!..."_

_Sentía tan tentadora aquellas palabras. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse una y otra vez ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? Estaba más que seguro que cualquier hombre en Konoha le daría mucho más amor y cuidaría de ella mejor que de lo que él podía hacerlo. _

_Inclusive el inepto de Naruto. Para él, era de sobra sabido los sentimientos que Naruto le tenía a Sakura._

_Por más que pensara y pensara a tal grado de rebanarse los sesos pensando, no comprendía que era lo que Sakura había visto en él. No conseguía entenderla. _

_Era frio, distante, jamás compartía nada con ella ni tampoco había sido amable. Siempre destacaba sus debilidades o directamente pasaba de su persona ignorándola olímpicamente. Nunca le había dedicado un: "Hola ¿Cómo estás?" Sólo vivía para sus propósitos. ¿Cómo es posible que siempre hubiera estado tan pendiente de él, y pesar de todo, siempre estuviera ahí? Con una de sus sonrisas lista para dedicársela. Sólo para él. _

_Realmente no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a esa chica. _

_¿No comprendía que a su lado sólo le esperaría una vida llena de sufrimiento y decepciones? Tenía que entender que no se iba precisamente para hacer el bien. ¿A quién le gustaría estar junto a alguien que solo vivía para el odio y la venganza? A raíz de esto era por lo que no podía permanecer ni un día más en Konoha. Era su sed en busca de poder y venganza que lo impulsaban a marcharse. _

_Él no era bueno. No para ella que necesita de alguien mejor que él. Jamás podría cuidarla y amarla como en verdad se lo merecía._

_Todos estos pensamientos, y más, lo acechaban ahora como una sombra en la obscuridad. Dudaba que pronto salieran de su mente, y de seguro varias semanas permanecerían alojados en su cabeza. Molestando._

_Centro sus orbes negros más intensamente sobre ella. Un mechón de cabello rosa caía en su rostro cubriendo parte del mismo. Obstruyendo su vista. Elevó su mano izquierda, quedando suspendida en el aire, sólo a centímetros de rosar la suave piel de su rosto, vacilando entre si debía tocarla o no. Pensó que eso ya no importaba. Desde el momento en que la alzó en brazos para recostarla sobre aquella banca de cemento, ya había traspasado la pared imaginaria que existía entre ambos. _

_Una pared que él mismo había construido. _

_Tomó el mechón de cabello rosa que se había escapado de su sitio y cuidadosamente lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Al momento de tener una visión más clara de su rostro, pudo apreciar las finas lágrimas que bañaban su rostro de un líquido transparente. _

_Su corazón dio un vuelco. Sentía como algo, que no podía explicar bien, se clavaba en su pecho. Una sensación inexplicable creciendo dentro sí, que avisaba a paso lento que no se detendría si continuaba mucho tiempo más ahí. _

_No sabía dar con certeza en qué momento Sakura había comenzado a derramar aquellas lágrimas, pero apostaba que no fue ni bien le había dado la espalda dispuesto a seguir con su camino. Sí bien, durante toda su conversación, había percibido un quiebre en su voz y luego, el incesante sollozo que hacia juego junto con su respiración agitada, el no haber estado frente a frente con ella causó que se le hiciera mucho más fácil el abstenerse de cualquier estupidez que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer al verla en tal estado. _

_Él sabía que este momento llegaría. Era inevitable. Ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y saldría, al igual que Naruto, a tratar de convencerlo para que se abstuviera de su partida. Pero se había imaginado todo tan fácil. _

_Debía irse ahora. Antes de que complicara más las cosas. Pero… El deseo encaprichado lo llamaba. _

_De un momento a otro, se sorprendió dirigiendo sus labios a los rosados y carnosos de ella. Un simple tacto que devastadoramente no obtuvo respuesta. Un beso que lo quemó por dentro y lleno de ambición por no tener esa piel suave solo para él. Su respiración agitada marcaba la ansiedad que lo caracterizaba en ese momento. Apoyó su frente en la de Sakura, volviendo a sentir el hilo de aliento que se escapa de su boca entreabierta. La penetro con la mirada, y en ese instante se reprochó de la inconsciencia de ella, anhelando que volviera a abrir esos esperanzados ojos esmeraldas para así concretar aquel beso. _

_Una ráfaga helada sopló, meciendo sus cabellos, golpeando de lleno sus mejillas y aventurándose entre sus ropas. Sintió la brisa colarse bajo su piel. Supo que era hora, no tenía nada más que hacer. Como última despedida, beso la frente de Sakura. _

_Se alejó a paso lento por el asfalto que conducía a las puertas de la salida principal. Un bosque rodeado por grandes árboles se dibujada frente a él. No lo pensó ni un minutos más y se adentró en el, alejándose de lo que alguna vez había llamado hogar._

_Una mirada curiosa se ocultaba entre los árboles de la noche. La misma acababa de presenciar tal escena con asombro plasmado. Antes de desaparecer de su posición, o escondite, procuró ajustarse las gafas y acomodar la capucha que cubría su rostro. Jamás en su vida pensaría que Uchiha Sasuke tendría sentimientos románticos para su compañera de equipo. Esto era una bomba. Una bomba que podría usar a su favor. Una sonrisa tóxica tiro de sus labios antes de emprender viaje. _

**_-Fin del flash back-_**

Los primeros destellos anaranjados del cielo anunciaban el inicio de un nuevo día. Las estrellas, al igual que la noche, se habían desvanecimiento del mismo modo que se evapora un suspiro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Tres, cuatro horas, no lo sabía. Le pareció ilógica su pérdida de noción del tiempo.

Frunció el ceño, haciendo acopio de paciencia. Esto tenía que terminar. No pensaba seguir perdiendo noches de este modo.

Centro su mirada en los rayos que salían a relucirse por el horizonte dando comienzo al amanecer. Analizando bien lo sucedido aquella noche, todo aquello le parecía imposible. No, le parecía una locura. Por Kami, la había besado. ¡La beso! Cómo diablos se había atrevido; era un profanador de besos, y lo peor era que no le importaba. El dulce y suave toque de sus pieles en contacto, le irradiaba una corriente eléctrica que comenzaba su recorrido desde las puntas de los pies hasta el último tramo de su cabellera azabache. Una sensación nunca antes experimentada por su persona; una sensación extraña, desconocida, pero agradable y apetecedora.

_Sus labios eran como un néctar que al ingerir solo un poco, provocaba que quisieras más y más. _

Una oleada de pensamientos emergieron a su alrededor; era como una llamada atrapante. Una idea. Quizás no muy cuerda y algo disparata para su personalidad, pero aún así, muy tentadora… Agitó la cabeza hacía ambos lados, apartando aquellas ideas infernales. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él no era así. No le bastaba con perder gran parte del día que ahora también perdía su noche. _Que estúpido_. Aunque…

Con una decisión marcada a fuego en su mirada, se alejó a grandes zancadas de la ventana. En cuestión de minutos se despojó de sus prendas para armarse de sus ropajes diarios, y sin perder tiempo, salió de su habitación rumbo al exterior de la guarida. Allí, con la fresca brisa de la mañana golpeando sus mejillas, y los primeros rayos de luz bañando su piel, dio inicio a su pequeño viaje.

En un principio, pensó en deshacerse de tales ocurrencias, pero el deseo era más fuerte que el uso de la razón. Necesitaba verla, por más que solo fueran unos meros minutos. Estaba cerca de Konoha, era una oportunidad única. No podía desperdiciarla dudando, tenía que actuar. No faltaba mucho para que su trayecto terminara; pronto la vería de nuevo. En ese instante, un solo pensamiento se balanceaba en la superficie de su mente: el cálido sabor de sus labios. Era aquel beso que lo perseguía constantemente; se hallaba empecinado en volver a sentirlo. Y cuando Sasuke Uchiha quiere algo, lo tiene. Cueste lo que cueste.

Al fin y al cabo, ahora era un prisionero de la efímera sensación de aquel tacto único.

* * *

Siento Muchísimo la demora, en serio. Para los que ya habían leído el capítulo anterior, perdón por tardar en subir. Pero bueno, lo importante, para los fans Sasusaku, es que SOMOS CANNON :D 3. Así que disfruten su canonidad, y espero que les haya gustado este viejo escrito mio.

¿Review? Son gratis. Me harían muy feliz :3.


End file.
